This invention relates to valve structures, and more particularly to a valve assembly for controlling the flow of fluid through a valve port. The invention finds particular application to valving for vacuum processes and those in which the fluid passing through the valve is harmful to the valve seals.
In the present invention a valve structure is utilized in which the seat of the valve port is protected at all times, regardless of whether the valve is open or closed. The seals are also protected at all times in both valve closed and valve open positions.
A unique structure is utilized involving block members which move relatively longitudinally as well as tranversely. Differential seating forces are employed in valve open and valve closed positions, as well as a shock absorbing structure for absorbing shocks upon the fast actuation of the valve.
The invention will be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.